Ugh! Misteltoe!
by Marcus Flint Is MINE
Summary: series of one shots or potential story of how mistel toes bring wierd couples together. ron/pansy blaise/ginny draco/hermione neville/cho harry/lunna adrian/lavender
1. Chapter 1 Kitten

Ugh! Stupid Mistletoe!

_CHAPTER 1 KITTEN_

_SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM........_

Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus Flint, Terrence Higgs, and and Adrian Pucey were all gather in the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in a corner eating the food they stole from the kitchens. Pansy went off to do god knows what.

Anyways, the guys were all gathered in a circle playing would you rather.

Marcus : all right Blaise, would you rather clean the entire owlery spotless or kiss Cho?

Blaise : really? That's a no brainer. The owlery.

Guys : OOH! That's messed up.

Blaise : all right Draco, uh, oh! Snog granger, or grab The_Boy_Who_Just_Wont_DIE's arse?

Draco : ugh, Blaise that is disgusting. But, I would totally snog granger any day.

Terrence : she is hot for a mud blood.

Adrian :damn right.

The whole night went on like like this. Meanwhile, elsewhere pansy was looking for her object of affection. She read the note over and over again. It gave her butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Hey kitten,

You' re the one that makes my heart do flips,

you're mine, and mine only you sexy little witch.

Still I'm shocked the day you said you were mine,

because your the girl thats makes the sun want to shine

I know what he's thinking when he looks at you like that,

you're mine, and mine only, my little kitty cat.

What I would give to snog you senseless,

up against the wall, your so sexy and defenseless.

Meet me by the great hall by 9. I cant wait, so hurry up.

* * *

She sighed. Why did he always have to do that? He was such a perfect boyfriend. He thought he was lucky, yeah right. It was more like the other way around. He was such a different person than he was in public. He made her feel wanted.. Who cares about his blood?! I'll tell you who, not me no mores!!!!

He was dangerous, he saved the world, he doesn't brag a lot, he makes her feels pretty, he's gentle but dominant and aggressive, he's nice, he helps Potter when he doesn't deserve it. He was hers. He was perfect. He was her Ron.

While Pansy was walking down the corridors, more like hopping, she clenched her jaw when to remembered HER. Ugh. Lavender Brown. All over her Ron. Of course they weren't going out, but he was hers. In her mind.

When he dumped her she was so happy she was practically jumping up and down. And, when he and Granger decided to be friends, she almost fainted.

She remembered how she got him. She magicked a mistletoe last Christmas. And when their lips met it was like an electric shock. They couldn't stay away from each other ever since.

Go pansy! Take action, girl power!

* * *

As she was nearing to the great hall, a hand snaked its way around her waist. She smiled, who else could it be? She gasped as Ron pushed against the wall.

"mm, you really couldn't wait, could you?"

" does it look like I can?"

He started to kiss her neck. She ran her hands through his fiery red hair. It turned into a full out snog fest. Ron seemed as if he craved being near Pansy.

" Where are they Mrs. Norris?"

she gasped.

"Ron stop!" she whispered furiously.

"mm, no!"

"Ron! Filch is going to see us!"

"Damn! Fine, until next time kitten"


	2. Chapter 2 OH YEAH

_CHAPTER 2 OH YEAH_

_NEVILLE'S POINT OF VIEW_

I can't believe it! I think things are finally turning around for me. I'M doing patrols, because I'M a prefect! Can you believe it?! Me! Of all people! Gran was so proud, she said she was glad she had me as a grandson. I was so happy I had tears in my eyes.

Every Gryfinndor congratulated me. Even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered for me when my name was called. I finally feel like I'm important. I wish my parents were here to see this. Luna says they would be really proud, she's a really good friend. Over the years, we became friends, best friends in fact. She was really understanding and silly and nice once you get to know her.

Sigh. Could life get any better? Apparently, Hermione says I have blossomed. Well, I don't like to brag, but I guess I look better than I did last year. I like to look presentable now, it gives me more confidence in life.

I fixed the crooks in my teeth. I built up my body a little, the chubbiness is gone. My skin is cleared out, Ginny says my voice got "sexy." And, I actually had two girlfriends over the year. But, I guess girls like me as a friend better.

But anyways, as I walked (more like skipped) down the chilly corridors, I heard- was that crying?

I followed the noise, aw....it was someone crying. It was a girl crying. Girls' feelings shouldn't be hurt enough to make them cry. Who in their right mind would want to make a girl cry?

As I came closer to the noise, I noticed a figured slumped up against the wall.

It was Cho. Who made an angel like her cry? Me being the gentle man I am, approached her. She looked startled at first and started to wipe away her tears.

"Whats wrong, Cho?"

"I- I was just reminiscing about Cedric."

Neville felt bad for her, it was Christmas time, and she shouldn't be reminded of that. He knew how it felt to lose some one who you really care about. He was not about to let her wallow in her misery. Neville plucked up his Gryfinndor courage and pulled he into a hug. She seemed surprised, but was thankful for the comfort and hugged back. After her sobbing ceased, they pulled away.

"Thank you, Neville. You really are a great friend."

What was this? Neville felt, butterflies? Hmm, it felt kinda good, didn't it?

"Uh, no problem. Anytime really."

Cho suddenly blushed.

"Neville?"

"yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

She looked up and Neville realized they were standing under a mistletoe. Now it was Neville's turn to blush. Cho leaned in. Neville followed suit. Their kiss was entrancing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer by her waist.

They broke apart. Neville looked flustered and Cho happier. She turned around slowly and hopped of to her common room while waving Neville goodbye. She was more bubbly than usual and her roommates noticed too. She was singing in the shower. Weird.....

* * *

Neville danced his way through the common room, receiving weird looks from everyone. But he didn't care, he went to bed with a smile on his face. He thought to himself,

' _OH YEAH! THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE AWESOME YEAR, TAKE THAT FERRET!_

A/N: weird couple I know! But I love Neville he's awesome! And so, I thought since Cho and Neville are kinda quiet and both lost someone, they would fit together. Anyways, PEACE OUT SUCKA!


	3. Chapter 3 I Change My Mind

_CHAPTER 3 I CHANGE MY MIND _

Harry was walking through the grass. It was chilly today, he laughed to himself. He probably looked like Rudolph. He wasn't really paying attention were he was going, he mind was in its own little world.

'_ WOW. The past years were so crazy, I am so glad this year we can relax a little. Everyone has grown so much. Even ferret boy isn't as nasty as he used to be. I bet that punch Hermione gave him really did him good.'_

It was Saturday, which meant no worries, no homework, no teachers. Harry sighed. Even though he had his friends he always kind of felt alone. He stumbled through the twigs that layed lazily across the field grounds. He smiled to himself it looked so peaceful.

"OW!"

Harry tripped over something and landed on something soft.

'_Mmm, I smell roses'_

"Hullo harry, can please get off me?"

A dreamy voice floated through his ears as he easily picked himself. Great, not only did he look like Rudolph, but now he looks like a tomato. He brushed himself off, and held out a hand to his unsuspecting victim.

He was shocked to find Luna scattered on the ground.

"LUNA! Oh Luna I am so sorry. Here let me help you up."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for my shoes. I really hate Nargles."

Harry looked down and saw that Luna was bare-footed. Harry tried to conceal his smile. Luna was......... she was just so....... she has like an undying cuteness factor.

"What were you doing out, Harry?" she smiled.

Aw You see? Her cute little dimples, and her smi-FOCUS! Reply harry your making a fool out of yourself!

" I was just getting some air. Wait, Luna aren't you cold?"

"The Nargles stole my jackets. Have I mentioned I really hate them?"

Harry' s heart melted when she frowned. She looked like an adorable little five year old that got the wrong ice cream. He felt as if a bright light bulb appeared on top his head.

"Come on, Luna. I'm sure your freezing, lets look for them together when the weather is a little more cooperative."

"Oh, alright."

_'_

_Wait did he just say together?_ _Wait, are we friends?_"

"Harry are we friends?"

"Of course Luna! Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you?"

"I'm kinda loony, remember?"

Harry felt anger rise up inside of him. Who do people think they were calling her that?

He grinned evilly he was going to do something about that. He went up Luna and wrapped his arms around her.

"No your not, and in fact your one of my best friends."

They trudged up to the castle. Luna would have replied if she heard what harry had said. She instead focused on his arms around her. He was hugging her. He was so warm. She loved the smell of his cologne, he was such a gentleman. He walked her all the way to her common room.

"Thank you, Harry."

"No problem .Make sure you are at breakfast tomorrow, I want to tell you something."

Luna stood there for a minute, utterly confused, watching him fade into the distance.

* * *

Harry purposely arrived late to breakfast today. He was so happy. After that talk with Luna, he had planned out something very special for her with Dumbledore. He walked into the great hall and winked at Luna. She looked surprised. But he didn't care, he caught Dumbledore's eye and he nodded. Its go time!

The headmaster cleared all the plates in the great hall. Ron was the only one crying, cookie pig. He cleared his throat.

"Students, listen. Mr. Potter would like to send a message to you in a musical number."

A fit of giggles broke through the great hall. They thought he was kidding? Harry jumped on top of the Gryffindor table, receiving many gasps. He danced around on every table singing at the top of his lungs.

" Luna IS THE GREATEST'

SHE KNOWS QUIBBLER'S LATEST

SHE'S SO COOL

SHE'S SO HOT

SHE'S THE GIRL I LIKE A LOT!

YOU THINK SHE'S LOONY?

YEAH RITE, (he hops onto the Slytherin table and danced around to Malfoy)

SHE'S WAY BETTER THAN MALFOY AND HIS CROONIES

THOSE STUPID NARGLES PICK ON HER,

AND SO DO YOU!

AND IF YOU DO IT AGAIN I'LL MAKE YOUR FACE PURPLE-ISH-BLUE!

Luna LOVEGOOD YOUR SO AWESOME

YOUR HAIR SMELLS LIKE APPLEBLOSSOMS!

I LOVE YOU Luna!!!

ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE'

I LOVE YOU BABY

YOU KNOW I DO!

WOOH!!

GO Luna!!!"

Harry jumped off the table and walked over to Luna. Everyone was exploding with laughter, and Luna looked like a red beat. Harry walked over to her, and pulled her out of the chair.

"You know what else I love, Luna?"

Luna was so speechless, she couldn't even nod. He titled her head up. She saw to Nargles smiling down at her from a mistletoe. A mistletoe. She-she- she swears her face looks like Ron's hair.

"I love Nargles."

He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. In front of the entire hall. The Slytherins were laughing and now completely gob smacked. The rest of the students bursted in applause, the teachers smiled at him. He really was a sweet boy. Their hearts were touched.

Luna completely melted into the kiss. They pulled apart. Everyone was looking at Luna. Anxiously waiting for her response. Practically on the edge of their seats.

"You know what? I change my mind, I love Nargles too."

She finished as she pulled him in for another kiss.

A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT?! THE IDEA POPPED INYO MY HEAD AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT!


	4. Chapter 4 We need to work on that

_CHAPTER 4 WE NEED TO WORK ON THAT_

A/N: I KNOW ITS A LITTLE OC SO SORRY! UM ADRAIN PUCEY IN THE SAME YEAR AS HER. OH AND I GET THIS a lot

"**WHEN IS DRACO/HERMIONE" BEST FOR LAST!!!**

Lavender Brown was skipping through HoneyDukes with her best friend. Adrian Pucey. Now before you go off, know this. They have always been best friends, ever since they were in diapers. The sorting kinda strained their friendship, but they wouldn't let their inter-house rivalry get in the way being best friends.

Before, the only way they could talk was through owls, but now they spent all their time in Hogsmeade. He was always there for, even when "ginger head" broke her heart. They were like two peas in a pod. Inseparable until the end of time.

She was strolling through the sweet smelling aisles of HoneyDukes when a pair of hands were placed over her eyes, obstructing her view. She sighed.

"Adrian I know its you, just like it was you five minutes ago." she smiled.

Adrian lets his hands fall to his sides and frowned. This constantly reminded Lavender of a five year old.

"Am I that obvious?" he said, feigning hurt in his voice.

"Yes, yes you are."

He turned his back to her and began sobbing hysterically. Uh-oh. Great way to cause a scene, huh?

"Alright Adrian. I'm sorry. Stop crying your making a scene!" she whispered furiously.

She put a hand on his shoulder trying to lead him out the shop, but he cried even louder.

'oh merlin....' she thought

There weren't many people in HoneyDukes, but the workers were staring curiously.

"I'll buy you a sugar quill!" she said desperately.

The crying abruptly ceased. And instead of a "hurt" face, it was replaced with hopefulness. She rolled her eyes.

"Really?" he looked as if Christmas had came early.

"Yes."

' You stupid over-grown prick.'

She walked and thanked the man register, handed him the money and walked out of HoneyDukes.

"Sorry everyone, I'm very emotional." he winked at one of the female workers and exited the shop. Lavender popped her head back inside once more before leaving.

"Its his time of the month again.'"

Quiet laughter drifted away as she strolled further. She smirked she took the sugar quill out of Adrian's hands and starting chewing on it.

"HEY!"

"What? I said that I would buy you a sugar quill, not let you have one." she smiled evilly.

"NOT FAIR!" he pouted.

They were walking up the snowy sidewalks of Hogsmeade. Lavender was smiling, meanwhile Adrian was sticking his tongue out the whole time. He curled a snowball in his hand, and threw directly at Lavender's head.

She turned around her mouth a gape.

"ADRIAN!" she screamed.

They spent two hours in Hogsmeade throwing snowballs at each other. They finally decided to leave when they got hungry. They were walking up the castle and Lavender's face was bright pink, while Adrian was covered in frost. Out of nowhere Adrian started laughing, Lavender looked at him as if he had finally gone mad.

"That was fun. I love having you around"

"Oh, I thought you had gone mad, but now I know for sure."

"I'm serious. I love you Lav-Lav."

"Aw I love you too kiddo."

They stopped and looked at each before bursting into laughter. They did their secret handshake and trudged up to the castle, laughing and giggling the whole time.

They walked through the big oak door of Hogwarts when they realized they couldn't move.

"Oh crap, bloody mistletoe." Adrian sighed.

Lavender sighed and thought who ever came up with that must have been creepy and lonely.

"Lets get this over with." she said.

Adrian smirked and wagged his eyebrows.

"You know, whoever kisses under the mistletoe probably ends up in a relationship with the person their kissing."

"Oh shut it, will you?"

She puckered up and pulled him in. they broke apart after about a minute. They were breathing heavily Adrian's eyes widened and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." he said in an aristocratic manner.

Lavender blushed but rolled her eyes and walked to the Great Hall.

"You wish."

He ran and caught up to her

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" he grinned.

She looked at him strangely. But shrugged it off, after all they were friends for a long time. He was just kidding, right? They were nearing the Great Hall when she said,

"We couldn't be a couple. Were like brother and sister."

"I wouldn't kiss my sister like that." he cheekily responded.

"It wouldn't work out."

Adrian slowly stopped and turned to her her. He smiled.

"I guess we'll need to work on that." his eyes showed compassion.

Lavender's eyebrows knitted together.

"Are you-are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Your my best friend, like I said before, I love you."

She blushed and smiled. Then she let her courage kick in. she grabbed his hand and said,

"Shall we?"

Adrian looked surprised but didn't give it a second thought.

"After you my lady."

They smiled and Adrian and Lavender walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall. Even though barely anyone excepted their relationship. But they didn't care. After all, they were inseparable until the end of time, no matter what anyone thinks. .

A/N: PRETTY PLZ REVIEW?! I'm ON MY KNEES COME ON!


	5. Chapter 5 Thank You Pansy!

_CHAPTER 5 THANK YOU PANSY!!!_

A/N: SORRY!!!!! I HAD REALLY HORRIBLE WRITERS' BLOCK! PLEASE REVIEW I USED ADIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE FOR THIS CHAPTER. **Draco AND Hermione IS LAST!!!!**

* * *

I woke up early today. You would expect me to be all groggy and moody on a Monday (cough Hermione cough), but I need to dress to impress. You see for the past few months a certain Slytherin caught my eye. Blaise Zabini.

Now hold on! Don't go off on me, he's perfect. He's mine............or at least he will be. Even though we are perfect together, he's playing so hard to get.

This all started when we got put together for partners in Snape's class. GOD BLESS THAT SLIMY HAIRED GIT! We hit it off almost instantly. For a Slytherin, he was really nice and helpful too. We kinda only interacted in Potions. I actually looked forward to going to class sometimes.

Then I started noticing him on the Quidditch field more and more. Lets just say Quidditch practice really did his body wonders. His muscles are so- ahem, sorry. But anyways I guess then we were more on a first name basis. And to be honest, I don't like to be all mushy, but every time he says Ginny I cant help but blush. And he even gave me a pet name! I tell I hate but I really do love it.

I asked him to go to Hogsmeade with me a couple times, but its always the same response.

'No, red.'

'Sorry I'm busy, red.'

'I think its better if we stay friends, red..'

Grr! You see my problem?! This is getting frustrating. But as I was saying, I wanted to look my very best today. I styled my hair, put on a little eye make up, and., um.......made my uniform look........a little more "appealing." I walked down to the Great Hall, and bumped into? Oh, great its pug face Parkinson.

"Watch it!" she hissed.

She turned around to face me. The sneer was slowly slipping away from her mouth.

"Sorry." I said short, but rudely as I shoved my way past her.

"Oh its ok!" she yelled back.

What the hell?! I turned to face her with a confused expression on my face, but she was already headed in the opposite direction. Something really weird is going on...............

* * *

Hermione is the only one that knows about my current obsession with Blaise. The Great Hall was now filled with buzzing students, although I couldn't hear anything. My eyes were fixed on one person only. This is really getting pathetic.

For gods' sake, now he is invading my breakfast time too?! How selfish! I casually glanced around the table, and-OH CRAP!!!

I gasped and quickly turned my head away from the Slytherin table.

"What is it Ginny?" Mione asked.

"Merlin! Pansy saw me!" I whispered.

Hermione looked confused. UGH DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!? You know for a smart girl, she's not very smart. Shh.......don't tell her I told you.

"Pansy saw me staring at Blaise!!! Geez Mione catch up!!"

Hermione's mouth made an "0" shape. I rolled my eyes. Her eyes quickly scanned the Slytherin table, and then turned to me.

"Look at her. She seems..........she seems........just look Ginny!"

I cautiously locked my gaze with Pansy's. She didn't look surprised? She looked like.........you know what something really weird is going on. Did Colin spike the pumpkin juice again?!

* * *

After breakfast I quickly said good bye to Mione and sped up to talk to Parkinson. I was running down the corridors calling her name like a mad woman, when suddenly, she took a sharp turn and pulled me in a secluded area. Wait, whoa I know what your thinking perverted people. I just want to let you know, I DO NOT SWING THAT WAY.

"Is there something wrong with you?!" she hissed.

Whats with the hissing? Is that like a super bad cool Slytherin thing? Well I can roar! How many snakes can do that?! Grr!

"Whats wrong with me?! Whats wrong with you?! You weirdo!" I said.

She took a deep breath.

"I know you fancy Blaise."

Oh merlin.........i felt my cheeks getting hot as I feigned coolness.

"What? I don't fancy Blaise okay?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever. Just ask him to go to Hogsmeade with you after potions." she demanded.

What the hell is going on!!!???

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY HURT? TELL ME THE TRUTH AND I WILL GLADLY TAKE YOUR BUM TO MADAM POMFREY!" Hey! Don't look at me like that! There is something wrong with her.......

"Do it or I will tell everyone you fancy Blaise."

I reluctantly agreed. Blackmail........that is so Slytherin.

* * *

Potions ended quite quickly, or to me it did. I was feeling really fidgety today. I never felt that way when I asked Blaise to Hogsmeade before, but pansy was not involved at those times. Oh god. What if she'll play some type of embarrassing prank on me?

I groaned as I packed up my stuff and headed for the door.

"What's wrong red?" oh great.

I am really not in the mood for this. Wait wasn't today supposed to be a good day? Oh well, lets get this over with. I motioned for him to walk with me down the corridor, he silently followed. I tried to make the conversation light and cheerful.

"So, um Blaise, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I asked for the fifth time.

Blaise sighed. Ugh! He is going to get it from me!

"Red, come on. We are friends I don't want to ruin that! Plus its never going to work out. Your Gryffindor, I'm Slytherin. We are just way too different."

Is that why he doesn't want to go with me?! I scoffed at him.

"Different houses?! Thats why you don't want to go?!" I sucked in a breath.

"But what- what- ugh! Give it a try, I really like you! Hey Adrian and Lavender made it work! If it doesn't work out we can still be friends!"

I don't know what came over me, but I'm usually one to take charge, and I REALLY like him! One trip to Hogsmeade is that too much to ask?

"One trip, Blaise. Please?" I pulled out my puppy dog eyes.

It looked like he was about to say something, but out of nowhere his legs stopped moving.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh god, look up, red." he said tiredly.

MISTLETOE! I grinned wickedly. His eyes widened as I leaned closer.

"Ginny-wait." he said.

Too late! I puckered up and kissed him full on the lips. At first he didn't kiss back, but then he realized.........I'm awesome! We pulled away from each other after 2 minutes of heaven .We were both breathing heavily, I took this as my chance.

"One trip." I repeated.

He looked at me. Contemplating whether he should agree or not. Oh yeah, I got him right where I want him.

"Alright, red."

What? What?! Did he say yes?! Yes!!!!!!!!!! my face lit up and I squealed with excitement. I jumped him into a tight hug. I gasped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw pansy with a wand smiling victoriously at me. My eyes widened. This was it? She-she-she................ I owe her. Plain and simple. I mouthed her the words "THANK YOU PANSY!!!!!" as I pulled away from Blaise. I saw her nod and head to her common room.

Blaise led out side the great oak doors and took my hand.

"You know red, your a really good kisser."

I smiled.

"I know."

A/N: I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER BUT I HAD WRITERSBLOCK! I STAYED UP TILL MIDNIGHT TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Psst!

Chapter 6 PSST!

A/N: I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER BUT I HAD HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK! **LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was walking through the festive-lit corridors, stopping to gaze once in a while. The decorations were B-E-A-U-tiful! The vibrant red and minty green colors belonged together. The only thing she hated about Christmas was mistletoes...........well ok, only this year..........but there is a good explanation!

This year she made head girl, as Draco Malfoy made head boy. This year Professor Dumbledore asked (ordered) them to be civil towards each other. This year Draco Malfoy had fallen completely head over heels for a Ms. Hermione Granger.

Basically, he changed but Hermione can't except it. On every regular school day he would walk her to class, sit next to her in class, offer to carry her RIDICULUSLY large amount of books to her class for her, but nope. She wouldn't budge. She wouldn't admit she liked him.

YES SHE LIKES HIM!

Hermione believes that Draco just isn't the one for her. Why should she give him a chance when she knows its not going to work out? But she can't help the butterflies in her stomach every time he smiles at her.

Well anyways, Draco isn't going down without a fight.

* * *

The daily gossip was going around the school:

Is there a Slytherin curse?

Where can I get my own Slytherin?

What the heck is in the pumpkin juice?

Draco didn't care though. He made his way to his usual seat at the Gryffindor table and sat down. Now this may come as a surprise to you, as it did to the rest of the school, but he did this quite often now. He plopped down next to Hermione as she massaged her temples.

"Draco, I really don't have time for you right now."

He frowned.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know if.........um......never mind."

He swiftly got out of his seat and left. Hermione stared back at him in confusion.

* * *

"Psst! Potter!" Draco whispered loudly.

Harry made his way over to Draco suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"Well.....um....."

"Malfoy I suggest you get on with whatever you have to say because Luna is waiting for me."

"Ok! Well um you know how......like you.....and then-"

"Goodbye Malfoy."

"No wait!

He sighed..

I want to know how you got a mistletoe to um.....you know....yeah...."

Harry bursted into laughter.

"The great Draco Malfoy needs help with ladies!"

He broke into another thunderous laugh, stopping to catch his breath though after a coughing fit.

"Just tell me!" he whispered.

"First of all, we are in a CORRIDOR. There is absolutely no need for whispering, well at least in my position." he smiled as Draco glared, but listening intently.

Harry was silently contemplating on what he should do next.

"Secondly, Hmm....... Hermione is my friend and if I help you she'll probably get mad at me. Plus........ I kinda ran out of ideas. Sorry Malfoy, your on your own." he smiled as he walked away.

Draco sighed exasperatedly.

'Bloody women and their confusing brains! Hmm..... how am I going to make this work for me? Potty wont help me....... ah well. Guess I will just have to turn the Malfoy charm on extra high.'

* * *

Draco threw another note on Hermione's desk. She sighed, clearly annoyed.

"We are sitting right next to each other! Just talk to me!"

"I can't!" he said.

Thankfully Professor Slughorn dismissed the class.

Instead of following Hermione as he usually does, Draco made his way straight to Professor Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore? I need to speak with you." Draco asked desperately.

"Do so as freely as possible, Draco. Please sit," his eyes twinkled.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"This is about your persistent act to pursue Ms. Granger I presume?"

"Yes sir. I was wondering if you could, perhaps just happen to place a mistletoe at the right place at the right time?" Draco looked completely defeated.

"Ah my dear boy, you will have to take that up with peeves. Though by the look on your face, I can tell you think its a lost cause. But no worries none the less! Listen close my boy,"

Draco leaned in closely, wanting to hear what ever he had to say.

* * *

'Brilliant! I should have thought of this before!' Draco thought.

Any second now Hermione was going to walk through the library doors and right into the trap of the devious Draco Malfoy. He magicked a mistletoe to appear above his head.. just when he was about to jump for victory, his "devious plan" crumbled into a million pieces.

"Ugh, stupid mistletoe! I thought he said this would work!" Draco kicked at the wall beside him.

Just when all hope was lost, a sweet angelic voice floated through his ears. Some would call it nagging and bossy, but he thought it was...........well actually he thought it was bossy too, but its the thought that counts!

"Like this Draco, your doing it all wrong. Flick your wand like this." she said.

A sweet face, cute smile, and a massive amount of curls pushed their way past Draco. He just stood there. Shocked.

She magicked a perfect mistletoe that stayed in its place, and turned to Draco expectantly.

But he just stood there. Shocked.

"Well?" she pestered.

Still standing, Draco opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

"Oh for merlin's sake! You walk around the school, clearly stating you fancy for one whole month, and now you don't want to kiss me?" she asked incredulously.

Draco didn't say a word.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to him. She kissed him full on the lips without regret. This seem to snap Draco back into his senses, unfortunately this didn't happen soon enough for Hermione. She broke the kiss, and started walking back to her dorm, blushing in the process.

The only thing racing through Draco'.s mind was: WOW.

He turned to kiss her again, but noticed she was almost halfway down the corridor. He called after her.

"Wait! So does this mean you fancy me?"

Hermione turned around and smiled at him.

"You tell me, Romeo."

* * *

A/N: I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW? THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND IT WOULD REELY MEAN A LOT TO ME.


End file.
